There is known a control apparatus for a vehicle having an engine, a continuously-variable transmission mechanism including a primary pulley, a secondary pulley and a transfer element looped over the primary and secondary pulleys, a hydraulic pressure sensor configured to detect a pulley hydraulic pressure by which the primary pulley or secondary pulley is to be operated, and a pump that is to be driven by rotation of the engine so as to supply a source pressure of the pulley hydraulic pressure. As an example of such a control apparatus, JP-2013-87923A discloses a hydraulic control apparatus for a belt-type continuously-variable transmission provided in a vehicle having a hydraulic pressure sensor configured to detect a secondary pressure as the pulley hydraulic pressure by which the secondary pulley is to be operated. This Japanese Patent Application Publication discloses an arrangement in which it is determined that a failure occurs in the hydraulic pressure sensor when a detected value of the secondary pressure detected by the hydraulic pressure sensor becomes higher than a target value of the secondary pressure by at least a given pressure value.